


The Podcast Sides

by AussieBookworm



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Also this is so hard to not spoil entire podcasts, Gen, Hanging Out, I whipped this up while I was sick and it's unbeta'd so sorry, If you clicked on this and don't listen to podcasts, Listen to podcasts!, Most of the sides' reactions are mine whenever I listen to the podcasts, Seriously it's like television for your ears!, The Bright Sessions - Freeform, The Penumbra Podcast - Freeform, Wolf 359, Yes I cry listening to the finale of The Penumbra, lots of yelling, podcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: After the first Q&A video with the Sides, Patton decided to look into everyone's answers in the interest of being a good friend.But when he decides to look into podcasts for Logan's sake, things get a bit... emotional, shall we say?





	The Podcast Sides

Patton was bored. It just seemed like an empty, boring Sunday with nothing to do. Logan was helping Thomas come up with new ideas for videos. Virgil was trawling through Tumblr. Roman was… being Roman. It seemed like no one wanted to do anything with him. He remembered overhearing Logan recommend another Q and A with the sides to Thomas when Patton went out to get food. He liked that idea. In the interest of being a good friend, Patton tried looking into the answers of the others. He listened to Evanescence and Beyonce after the Q&A and... Hold on, he hadn’t listened to everyone’s answers for that question. Logan said he listened to podcasts. Patton never got to listen to podcasts. Patton sat up, with a great idea. He reached over for his phone and went into the podcast app he never used before. He stared at the recommended page. There was a lot to choose from. Patton pressed the button suggesting modern audio dramas and looked through them all. 

“This one looks fun!” cried Patton, selecting the first episode.

 

“There are no new episodes until fall?!” Patton shrieked.

The phone said nothing. 

“But I wanna know what happened to Chloe, and Sam, and Caleb, and Dr Bright, and-” 

“What’s all the yelling about?” Virgil asked, appearing in Patton’s room. 

Patton shrieked and threw his phone at Anxiety. Virgil caught it and looked at the screen. 

“You were listening to The Bright Sessions?” he asked. 

Patton sheepishly nodded. 

“Well, now I understand the yelling. Enjoy it?” 

“Yeah. It’s really great. I love Chloe as a character. I feel like she and Thomas would be friends.” 

“I feel like he would also get along with Sam.” 

“She’s the best. God, she does not deserve all this.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

The conversation drifted off. 

“Do you wanna listen to one of my favourite podcasts?” Virgil asked. “Do I?!”

 

“Do you need a tissue?” 

“No.” 

“Virgil. Do you need-” 

“Yes.” 

“Here you go sport. That finale, huh?” 

“I’ve listened to it a million times. Every time I hope what happens doesn’t happen.” 

“You are such a Juno.” 

“I realised. But I’m not a jerk like him!” 

“Virgil, he only-” 

“Gave up the best thing that’s ever happened to him!” 

“You… you good buddy?” 

“I have a lot of feelings about The Penumbra Podcast.” 

“I like it. What’s the second season like? Does-” 

“He doesn’t show up! Every episode I hope he shows up but no! He’s just gone. He just disappeared.” 

There was a knock at the door. Before anyone could answer, Roman opened the door. 

“Uh…” was all he said, noticing Anxiety crying. He looked up at Patton. “What did you do to him?” he asked. 

“We were listening to a podcast and-” 

“Which one?” 

“The Penumbra?” 

“I thought you didn’t have any emotions, Virgil.” 

“I do when it comes to The Penumbra!” 

“To that I say piffles! Have you even listened to Wolf 359?” 

“What?” 

“I take that as a no.” 

“Roman, what is it? Can we listen to it?” 

“Sure thing, Patton. I think Anxiety will like Wolf 359 if he enjoyed The Penumbra.”

 

“Oh my god! That was really great!” 

“Yeah. This is their last season, though.” 

“What?!” 

“I see you like it, after all, Juno Feel.” 

“I didn’t realise that this was out there! Goddamn, what other great podcasts am I missing out on?!” 

“I am in love with Doug. Eiffel is the best character ever.” 

“You said that about Rita. And Mick. And Chloe. And Sam. And-” 

“I like a lot of characters.” 

“I love Minkowski. She is a beauty and I would love to meet her.” 

“Course you would like her.” 

“Hey, don’t diss Minkowski.” 

“I’m not dissing Minkowski. I’m just saying that I prefer Hera to Minkowski.” 

“You also love Lovelace.” 

“Her too, Patton.” 

The trio sat in silence, thinking. 

“Wait, hold on. Did you guys listen to podcasts too because Logan said he listened to them?” Patton asked, shooting up. 

“Um…” Roman and Virgil replied at the same time. 

“I knew it! I wasn’t the only one curious about podcasts!” 

“I read a post on Tumblr asking for podcast recommendations. Lots of people recommended The Penumbra so I listened to it.” Virgil confessed. 

“Really? That’s the same way I found out about Wolf 359.” Roman admitted.  
There was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Logan smirking at the trio. 

“If you wanted recommendations, you could have just asked me. I may usually listen to podcasts like ‘Stuff You Missed In History Class’, or ‘Myths and Legends’, but I do like my fix of audio drama podcasts too. Listen to ‘The Strange Case of Starship Iris’ or ‘Under Pressure’. They are the best.” 

Logan turned around and walked out of the room. Behind him, Roman, Patton, and Virgil started screaming in anger. Logan snickered and went back to his room, loading up an episode of ‘Lore’.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Aussie-Bookworm (and feel free to listen to the podcasts I used in this fic. Feel free to message me if you want a longer description than just "I have to wait until the next episode!")


End file.
